jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Ivana Kovar
Background 1995 - 2000 Born Maat Shadid, she is the result of an affair between Russian governor Konstantin Kovar & his mistress Taia Shadid. Her mother gave birth to her in Egyptian city of Cairo & kept her a secret from her father. He would eventually find out about her existence when she was five. After killing her mother, he renamed Maat to Ivana Kovar & moved her to Krasnoyarsk, Russia to have her raised in his household as his legitimate daughter. Her presence was not greatly received by her stepmother or half brother Leonid. 2000 - 2014 Ivana grew up feeling as she didn't belong & it didn't help that she looked different. Her light caramel skin did not blend in with her family's pale white complexion. Though they were forbidden to say anything by account of her father, she knew that everyone looked at her as a bastard. The only time Ivana was truly happy was when it was just her & her father. He was the only one that somewhat cared for her & didn't treat her any different as he did Leonid. Though he didn't want her in the family business, so she was kept far away from his criminal activities unlike Leo. Leo constantly reminded her that she was an accident & that she had no true right in the family. When she was sixteen, they got in their worst argument yet. While he was throwing insults at her, she pointed out that their father chose her & went out his way to take her in after her mother died. After taking a pause, Leonid left with a final remark saying, "And how do you think she died?" Ivana then pieced everything together like how her father forbid her of speaking of her mother. She always assumed it was because he missed her but it was because of his disgust of her. She confronted her father for clarification, knowing that Leo could have easily made this up to upset her but he confirmed her thoughts. Ivana immediately left Krasnoyarsk, taking on various aliases along the way before eventually finding herself as a member of a secret order called the Daughters of Acheron. All members were women who had been wronged by men in their lives, whether them to be fathers, brothers, friends or partners. After mastering the ways of the Daughters by taking the name Promise, Ivana decided it was time to use her abilities against the cause that drove her to this place. Her father. 2014 - Present Promise eventually makes her away back to Moscow, where she goes after a Russian dignitary named Viktor Mikalek. Viktor had illegal ties to both her father & another villain known as the Calculator. She's eventually stopped by Red Robin, who believes she is trying to murder the dignitary. To prove her point, she fires her nonlethal ammunition at him before Red Star shows to fight them both. Realizing he is none other than her older brother, Promise uses her skills to go after him but is easily outmatched as he has now acquired superhuman powers. As Robin begins fighting him off, she escapes. A couple months later, they run into each other again after another Daughter of Acheron attempts to assassinate Lucius Fox as a means to participate in the Tournament of Assassins. Not long after, someone puts a hit out on Viktor Mikalek as he is now in the states on business. Believing Promise will take the assignment, he remains close to him. Promise is able to subdue Robin with her shadow casting abilities long enough for her to murder Mikalek. She returns to Robin, now unmasked, to reveal that she was the one who put the hit out on Mikalek in the hopes of killing two birds with one stone. But she has since changed her mind. He asks her why she was so determined to kill Mikalek & she reveals that he played a part in her mother's murder. Understanding the pain of losing a parent, Tim doesn't try to fight her when she makes her escape. Since then, Promise remains mostly hidden & constantly on the move. She makes random appearances in Russia to stop her father's business & in America to combat her father's associates. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Shadow Manipulation: As a Daughter of Acheron, she has been given the ability to manipulate shadows. * Fatal Touch: She has the ability to place someone in a temporary coma through touch. * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Marksmanship * Stealth Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Ivana is both Russian & Egyptian. * She had unclear ties to the League of Shadows through Ra's al Ghul. * She knows Red Robin's identity as Tim Drake. * Tim revealed that he & Promise have had relations during the times she's come to America following the death of Viktor Mikalek. She tried to seduce him once in the summer of 2018 but he was dating Cassandra Sandsmark. * For the most part, she prefers women. * She has a kill count of six. * Promise was once contacted by Johnny Warlock to kill Red Robin but she refused. Notes * She is a composite character of Promise & Maat Shadid, who are half sisters in the comics. * In the comics, her real name is not known & either is her family ties. * Taiana Venediktov is a character from the Arrowverse. Category:Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Tim Drake's Love Interests Category:Composite Characters